a proper gentleman
by marinerecon97
Summary: james o'keefe has been running from his family's past with his weapon akiko, now he's come to the dwma to get some training and better handle on his family's powers. sorry for the awful summary . this my first fanfic so please have mercy on me. rated m to be on the safe side


The academy was by far the biggest building i had ever seen "well james it looks like trouble up ahead" said my weapon akiko. I looked ahead and saw this blue hiared kid boasting and yelling. Me and akiko went inside this bar, as we eased up to a couple of empty seats "two whiskey straight" I told the bar tender. As I grabbed my glass i watched as a sence unfolded before me, the strange blue haired was arguing with these two kids, one of them looked like a 1980s reject. "Look here black*star this is where we always sit" "well me and tsunami are sitting here today", I walked over and patted the blue haired kid on the shoulder "thanks for the drinks black*star being new here I didn't know where to go". As the two assholes walked away I stuck my hand out "James O'Keefe I'm new to the duma" "black*star I'm the number one meister".

The next day I walked into the class and asked if I could introduce myself "sure" said professor stein, but before I could say anything a boy stood up and said "my name is ox ford and I challenge you to a fight" "ok". I stood on one side of the room and him on the other, he charged meat me with his spear. As he made a thrust at me I grabbed the shaft of his spear and head butted him in the face. "Akiko come on" I said as he got up I held up my mauser c96 and blasted him in the face. As I left the classroom I saw a guy trying to corner this short blonde haired girl I took out my boot knife and threw it at him.

When I saw that it had missed him I ran behind him and put him in a choke hold as he was going down a tall dirty blonde haired girl pointed a gun at me "get the fuck off him" she said. When I didn't move she shot at me, I did a combat roll and pointed akiko at her. Tsubaki ran over and whispered in my ear "James-san Liz-kun is the weapon of the meister you attacked", I turned to Liz "sorry I'm new here and I thought that he was trying to attack her". I helped the kid up from the ground " sorry about that man, my name is James O'Keefe" "death the kid" he said, as we were leaving a girl let out this high pitched shriek as turned towards the noise saw this flat-chested crying while that horn haired dude ox stood there laughing at the black eye she had. I picked up my boot knife and threw it at his shoulder.

My house was one of the biggest in the city, decorated in deep burgundy and blacks, with some light blue thrown in here and there. I put my clothes away and was heading down stairs "hey James time for lunch" yelled akiko I grabbed my top hat and great coat and we headed for a restaurant on the way we ran into and old friend of ours Bryton and his weapon Sarah. "Hey man how are you doing" said Bryton "great my and akiko are heading over to the death eaters restaurant who some lunch why don't you join us" "sure". We got there and were reministing but before I got a chance to say some thing this big burly bute came up to akiko ' hey baby I have gaint beef sausages for ya" he said sneering, I stood up and shoved my pocket pistol into his gut "you leave her alone or I will kill you".

My first "remedial class" I had to go after a kishins in London, I took my target in my sight and sent some 7.65 bulltes through his head. After I reported back in I got in three fights. The next day we were doing combat training, I was paried up with maka alburn. " uh I am not going to fight a girl" I said " ah come on you sacred" " ok you asked for it". She came at me with her scythe i jumped back and shot her weapon as she came at me again, i moved behind her and pressed akiko to her back and said "sorry".

Then she launched through the air as i squaessed the trigger, she rebounded and charged me. i blocked with my arm and shot her cheek, everyone stopped to watch the fight and so saw the bullet rip through her cheek "maka no" yelled her weapon soul eater. she stood there holding her cheek and looking at her blood stained glove, i approached her and took a look at her wound "here maka let me handle it" i placed my hand over her wound "et invoco sit sancta sict vulnere vires audire". i took my hand away and her wound stared to close and heal over, there was a loud audible gasp as this happen and everyone was whispering about another witch in the dwma. at this three to four students started to surround me and akiko "akiko to me" i said "arma mea" and akiko morphed into and gladius and roman legionary armor appeared on me and i dropped into a defensive stance, my sword at the ready. Sid stepped in front of me " stop let lord death handle this" he said, I dropped akiko and reverted back to my regular clothes "james come with me" said sid. After three hours of questions I was finally allowed to go home. Akiko had cooked chicken and cream of beef stew "that smells good akiko", she looked at me "james do you think they know you are a necromancer" I just sadly looked down at my the stew "no". the next day I stood in a park, waiting for maka and the rest of their group to get there " hey james we're here" said maka, I didn't fail to notice that they were all standing well back of me and akiko, " guys I know yesterday you all saw me do something and I have decided that you guys of all people should know my secret" I blew out a shaky breath "I am the very last necromancer left on the earth". Patti raised her hand " whats a neckomancer" "necromancer, it's a person that can speak, raise , and control the dead". I flashed into my armor and akiko turned into a sword .I flashed into my regular clothes and akiko top had d


End file.
